These First Kisses
by fool of hearts
Summary: Come to think of it, all of his first kisses had all been related to Saeki in some way. SaeRyou, written for lyuna


**Title: **These First Kisses

**Pairing/Characters:** Saeki Kojirou/Kisarazu Ryou, mentions of Rokkaku and Fuji brothers

**Warnings:** PG-13

**Summary: **Ryou has a few memorable first kisses, not all of which he actually wants to recall, but his last first kiss makes up for that.

**Warnings: **Boy-kissing and...yeah, that's it.(: Oh, and some possible marring of their characters; Rokkaku is not my forte.

**A/N: **Written for lyuna of LJ. Posted a day (Okay, an hour. - -) earlier than she requested.

* * *

Ryou's first kiss had been a mistake, and, boy, what a mistake that had been. If the fangirls found out, they'd go crazy. He might not have been as popular as Saeki (though he'd been told more than once that if he swaggered a little more and winked at the girls he would be – as though he'd ever want to be chased by girls all day!), but he was popular enough, and they just adored his long hair, plus the fact that he had a brother – a _twin _brother, at that!

He'd been six, still of the opinion that girls were gross, and his best friend had been his brother. So when they were playing tag with the other kids in the neighbor hood – that kid who could whistle through his nose (which was _super _cool), the guy who made bad jokes, some kid named Fuji who looked like a girl (not that Ryou could say anything; actually, he kind of pitied the kid, knowing how it felt to be mistaken as a girl), and that Saeki guy that Ryou didn't like because he was so much taller him – it was obvious that when he was It, he'd never, ever make _Atsushi _It, because Ryou wanted to be not-It with his twin. So he had to tag some, fast. Since he didn't want to hear any bad puns and couldn't tag the whistling guy (what if he didn't try to teach him how to do that anymore?), he'd chased after Saeki.

Stupid Saeki and his stupid super-vision. He knew where Ryou was going to go before Ryou knew, which made him mad, so he'd charged at the silver-haired weirdo. But Saeki just _had _to go and jump out of the way at the last minute, revealing a very wide-eyed Atsushi behind him, sending the brothers crashing into the ground.

And if his lips might have brushed Atsushi's when they hit the sand, well . . .

Unsurprisingly, Ryou did not count this as a real first kiss, nope, not at all.

* * *

His second first kiss had happened at a party. The punch might have been spiked, but seriously, who spiked the punch at an eleven-year-old's birthday party? Sure, the party being Fuji's made the situation a little different, but even Fuji wasn't corrupted so early, right?

The point was, he'd been cornered by some girl from his class whose name he'd never learned. Being confessed to had been awkward, to say the least. She had been pretty enough, but somehow, at that age, he'd had some standards without ever liking a girl. Her hair was too long, her eyes dull with only laughter and no mischief, and her laugh grated after a while.

Telling her he had no interest in her whatsoever had been the easy part. It would have been the only part, if he'd had his way. But no, things were never simple. Especially if one silver-haired, black-rooted, aspiring tennis player heard.

"Mou, Ryou-chan, don't be so mean!" Saeki had cooed out of nowhere. No, Ryou didn't _jump_. His feet simply wanted to be disconnected from the floor for a few seconds. "At least give her a kiss!"  
Ryou gritted his teeth. "Why would I do that, Saeki-kun?" Saeki could be tolerable. He'd shared his crayons with Ryou when they were little, and he made sure Atsushi and Ryou were always on the same team and never picked last in gym. The fact that he told good jokes (a lot better than that Davide) made up for the fact that he still teased Ryou about the few centimeters he had over him. But dammit, he needed to mind his own business.

"Mistletoe," Saeki had winked, pointing above them. Ryou followed the gesture. Oh. Where the hell had _that _come from? And, wait a second, it was February! But Saeki was downright _smirking _now, and the girl – wait, what? When had she gotten so close? Hang on a second!

And then her lips were on his, and what the heck, was that slimy thing her _tongue_? Where was she putting that thing, anyways?!

That kiss didn't count either. It did, however, receive all the blame from Ryou for warping his view on all girls forever, along with screwing up his sexual orientation.

Or maybe that was the picture floating around the playground for weeks after that. Damn whoever gave Fuji that digital camera for his birthday.

* * *

With these memories that refused to go away on his mind, Ryou entered junior high swearing off of girls and kissing. No, he had better things to do. He was going to join the tennis club like he'd always wanted to, and he was going to make it as a Regular if it killed him.

Okay, maybe he _was _a little lonely what with that stupid Mizuki guy stealing his brother and whisking him off to St. Rudolph's (seriously, what the heck? Atsushi wasn't even religious!), but he'd persevere! Fight-O!

With a firm nod, he set his jaw and walked up the stairs to the school . . .

Only to crash into a person who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ow . . ." he moaned, clutching his head. He blearily looked up to see who he'd hit, ready to offer an apology (or maybe demand one), when a flash of silver nearly blinded him. "Ugh."

Of all the people he could have hit, of course it would have been _him_. He had the worst luck ever.

"Yo," Saeki greeted, raising a hand and winking cheekily. "You should really watch where you're going, man."

"You were the one in the way," growled Ryou.

"Whoa!" Saeki raised his hands in a peace gesture, or one of surrender. "Cool it, man. I didn't mean anything by it. Truce?" He offered a hand to Ryou, who took it, albeit grudgingly. "So what's your homeroom?"  
Ryou blinked. Twice. What was with Saeki's sudden "nice guy" personality? He was popular enough, and he had Fuji. . . . Oh. Come to think of it, he remembered hearing that the Fujis had moved some time after Fuji's birthday. He wouldn't know. Atsushi had been the ones who was friends with the Fujis, Yuuta in particular. The older Fuji, Syuusuke, had been Saeki's friend. So that guy had lost his best friend right before junior high too. He felt a surge of sympathy for him.

"1-A," he replied, dusting himself off.

"Really? Me too! Let's go before we're late, yeah?"

"Race you there."

Saeki smirked, but there was sincerity in his eyes. "Loser does winner's share of ball-picking in club today."

"You're on." And then they were off.

Really, Saeki wasn't too bad.

* * *

Ryou cursed his small bed. It was cramped enough with one teenage boy on it, but two? He couldn't even move his arm out from under Saeki for fear of sending both of them toppling off the edge.

Saeki, though, seemed completely at peace. He was happily snoring away, completely unaware of the steadily numbing arm trapped between his lower back and the mattress. In fact, ignoring the sweltering heat of summer, he moved even closer to Ryou, tucking his head under Ryou's chin and pulling him closer with his arm, so that his leg could be comfortably tangled in Ryou's.

Sleepovers with Saeki sucked, Ryou decided. Normally, one of them would be on a futon next to the bed, but Atsushi had come home for the weekend with one of his weirdo teammates, and the rule of the house was that whoever got home first had rights to the spare futon. Atsushi was just lucky that St. Rudolph didn't have tennis practice the day Rokkaku had extended training.

Oh yes, Ryou's current predicament was all Ojii's fault. And Saeki's for stopping for ice cream on the way home, he supposed.

"Ryou?"

Ryou looked down to find Saeki blinking sleepily up at him. "You're awake?"

"Why are you?"

Ryou didn't answer. Instead, he looked at Saeki and thought that Saeki had the nicest eyes he had seen. They were such a pretty shade of blue. Oh sure, Fuji had blue eyes too, but his were a scarily bright, electric blue. Saeki's were like the color of the sea in the summer.

"What's wrong?"

"You have nice eyes," mumbled Ryou, too tired to feel embarrassed.  
"Really? Thanks. You have nice hair." Was that a smirk on Saeki's face? Did it matter? Ryou wanted to sleep, but Saeki wasn't exactly light, and that arm around his waist was just a little tighter now that he was awake.

"Mm." Ryou muttered something that might have been agreement, or thanks, or something else entirely. "Why s'yer arm around me still?"

"Maybe I like it there." As if to prove his point, he looped his free arm around Ryou, a move that made him roll on top of Ryou.

"Geroff. You're heavy."

"Make me." Yes, that was definitely a smirk on his face. A pause, and then, "Ne, Ryou."  
"Hm?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" He did it anyway, and he could have fallen asleep too, even though Saeki was on top of him, but then – "Saeki?" He opened his eyes.

"Yeah?"  
"What was that?"

Mischief danced in those eyes Ryou found so pretty as the owner of them responded, "My darling little Ryou, are you so uneducated as to not know what a kiss is? Need I show you the photos Fuji generously sent me copies of from a certain birthday party?"  
"I know what it is," Ryou replied irritably. "I meant _why _did you kiss me?"  
"Maybe I wanted to. Was it not satisfactory?"

No, it hadn't been unsatisfactory, not at all. But still. "I don't know."  
"I suppose a second is needed to form a full opinion?" Mischief and . . . relief? . . . shined in Saeki's eyes. Why would he be relieved? Of course Ryou wouldn't push him away. He was his best friend, and maybe Ryou had been a little jealous every time Saeki told him about his new girlfriend, and those eyes, and those pretty silver locks. . . .

"Yeah. Maybe a third, too, and a fourth. Just in case. Or, you know, five or –" Saeki stopped him with a kiss, a method Ryou thoroughly approved of.

* * *

"So was that your first kiss?" Ryou asked the next morning, when they'd had a delicious (if not unhealthy) breakfast of most of the sweets in the Kisarazu kitchen. "With a guy, I mean?"  
"First kiss ever, actually," Saeki admitted, a little sheepishly.

"Huh? But all your girlfriends . . ." Ryou trailed off, confusion evident on his face.

Saeki shrugged. "Broke it off too early with all of them to make it to kisses."  
"Oh." There was silence for a few moments before, "Mine too."

"What?" Saeki looked even more bemused than Ryou had been. "But the birthday party, and the girl –"

"It was my first," Ryou stated firmly, repressing a shudder at the mention of that memory. "Definitely the first."  
Saeki grinned and leaned towards Ryou, closing the gap between them. Ryou happily returned the kiss.

Come to think of it, all of his first kisses had all been related to Saeki in some way. This, though, was much preferred. And actually, with Saeki's tongue trailing almost lazily along his lower lip and Saeki's fingers along the skin just above his pajama pants, he couldn't think about anything except for Saeki, and how to get those damn buttons on his shirt undone.


End file.
